Dashing Through The Snow
by Victoria Breckon
Summary: Jasper invites Alice on a night that will leave this Christmas most memeorable of all. For Desiree. :


_**Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh,**_

_**O'er the fields we go laughing all the way.**_

_**Bells on bobtails swing, making spirits bright.**_

_**What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight!**_

_

* * *

_

A light wave of fluffy white began to grace the ground, falling in light coats that would soon pile up to a forecasted eleven inches. The temperature was just below freezing, although you would never have guessed by the warmth that furnished the Cullen residence. Burgundy and hazelnut candles were lit on the mantle of the crackling fireplace, creating light shadows against the darkening 4 o'clock atmosphere. The light sound of airy laughter filled the living area, which was warm itself with its deep color palette, and would warm you instantly when you entered through the front doors just by its appearance. It was turning out to be a wonderful December 23rd.

Eight of the nine family members were sprawled throughout the family room, each bearing a face of carefree bliss. Edward, his daughter atop his lap, was sitting at the piano, playing a jazzy version of Jingle Bells while his wife, Bella, sat next to him, smiling at her daughter's laughter. Carlisle was seated on a loveseat, his Esme snuggled into his side in a casual, appropriate manner. Rosalie and Emmett were seated next to each other as well, Emmett's hand placed on her thigh as Rose's tugged at his other hand. I myself had found a seat on the biggest chair, its frame easily big enough for two people and practically swallowing my small frame. My thoughts were straying to Jasper, wondering where he was and what he was up to. I quickly checked with my handy power, not at what he was doing, but when he would be back.

To my eager delight I was brought back to reality as he gently sat next to me, enveloping me in his arms with automatic senses. His lips met the top of my spiky head; He was obviously delighting himself in the pleasant emotions that filled the room, and on top of that, I was adding waves of love and tenderness as I always tried to do. It seemed to be working, and a soft, ruby smile graced me. "Hello, love." He greeted, gazing down at me. I stared back, the intensities of our simple stares matching to a tee.

"Hello." I giggled, the sound of chimes mixing with Edward's new Christmas-y tune. "You look awfully nice." My eyes couldn't help but notice his dashing attire, taking in his forest green pea coat and dark pants, laced nicely with a pair of black Patten leather shoes. In fact, I did not remember Jasper owning any of these pieces. Nearly all of his attire was chosen out—or at least with my suggestions—and I was wondering if I had bought these clothes for a particular reason.

"Why thank you, love." He smiled widely, and I knew he was a man with a plan. I was just about to ask what he was thinking when he handed me a fancy envelope. "Go upstairs and read it." He instructed, and I soon found myself climbing the stairs, my red Chanel nails quickly tearing the thin paper and pulling out an invitation. My eyes skimmed over it, reading it quickly and excitedly:

[i]Dear Miss Alice,

It is with my great pleasure to invite you to escort me in a hand-drawn, one-horse open sleigh ride. Get dressed in your warmest clothing, and don't even attempt to match my color palette. I love you, darling, and I can't wait to meet you downstairs. We shall leave at 8:00 PM.

Sincerely,

Jasper Whitlock[/i]

I giggled with excitement, hardly believing what was printed in his scrawl. Sure that he could feel what I was currently, I flew to our bedroom, quickly mulling over each and every possibility for clothing choices. After a near half-hour, I finally decided on a grey tweed pea coat and black slacks, to start with. I accessorized with a dark purple scarf and a deep burgundy crotched beret, all the while pulling on a pair of black Gucci booties. Lastly, I took a nimble seat at my vanity, adding a small amount of red lipstick and curling my hair out just enough to give it a nice bounce, one that wouldn't shy against any possible harsh winds.

At quarter till eight, I made my way down the stairs, grinning from nearly ear-to-pierced-ear as I made my way into the family room. The scene had changed little; Emmett was now entertaining nearly all of us by singing his interpretation of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, adding within the verses the silly lines and noises that fit so immaturely within them all; Nessie was fleeting with laughter, which seemed to be contagious. I slipped quietly into the scene, silently pulling on a pair of matching mittens as Jasper stood to stand next to me. His lips slowly met my ear as he whispered, "Are you ready, dear?" I merely nodded, turning around to quickly peck him before waving a quick goodbye to Esme.

We were soon out the door when I turned to him. "Jasper, I'm so excited!" I squealed, holding tightly onto his arm.

"I can feel it." He smiled, and I giggled quietly. He led me silently through a small clearing of trees just pass the winding road that stretched out before our secluded home, and there it stood.

A beautiful wrought-iron carriage, stretched into an old-fashioned, Victorian designed curved it into a beautiful array of flowers and swirls stood, its back holding an extravagant sitting area, apohlstered with a bright red apohlstry. Strewn across it were a few fleece blankets. A lithe little driver in a cute, black top hat sat near the top, holding onto the reigns of two gorgeous horses, their shiny, well-kept coats reflecting the image of the bright snow that filled the ground and fell from the sky. For once, my thirst didn't seem to care that I was in the presence of three blood-filled beings, and I was able to soak in the beauty. My grip tightened on Jasper's forearms, and I chuckled softly in his deep register as I gasped out, "It's beautiful."

"Well, hop in, m'lady." He smiled in his enchanting, gallant way as he outstretched a hand to me, lifting me carefully onto the carriage steps and into the thing itself. He was right behind me, and soon we were huddled together. With a loud cry of "Giddyap!", we were off.

The wind hurdled pass us, filled with the scents of blood, pine needles, and a sense of holiday spirit that could only be connected with the lightly falling snow. I nuzzled closer to Jasper, his arms wrapping around me as they placed one of the longer blankets across our laps. Leaning in closely, I surprised him with a quick kiss on the cheek, marveling at how his crystal skin seemed to faintly glow in the bright moonlight that hung above us in a picture fit for a postcard. I sighed contently, listening to the tune of "Jingle Bells" float carelessly from Jasper's mouth as his golden orbs met mine, his face lighting up with a smile as he rubbed small circles across his back. As his song ended, I felt his lips meet the top of my head, a slow whisper emerging from him in an irresistible southern drawl. "I think it's silly, this snow. It's trying so hard to compare to your beauty, and yet, it fails."

A small smile shone on my face as I quickly kissed him again, feeling praised and particularly thankful for this private time alone. It was very hard to even attempt to get some in a home filled with nine vampires, not to mention the one that could read every thought that passed through your system. This was definitely the best gift Jasper could have given me. "Jasper," I breathed, sending a few waves of extraordinary love and thankfulness towards him. "Thank you so much. This is so lovely."

He smiled in return as the carriage rocked slightly, pushing me into him more than I already was as we turned a sharp corner. "You're quite welcome, love." He replied, continuing with the circles. "It's Christmas, and it's a time for family. You're all the family I'll ever need, Miss Alice."

If I could have blushed, I definitely would have. I almost wanted to, just so I could feel more alive to reassure myself that I was actually lucky enough to be with this gorgeous man. "And you're all the family I'll ever need, Jasper." I was sent into a sort of stupor as he slowly—excruciatingly slowly—leaned down, cupping my face in his giant hands. His lips met mine, and a spark shot up from the mere touch, causing me deepen it only slightly. He smiled against my lips, pulling away at the same pace as before as I looked down at me with loving eyes. I leaned my head against his ribs as his hand found me, squeezing it tight. I could never be happier than I was right now.

The carriage man directed us back after a time of two hours. Jasper helped me back down, approaching the man and tipping him as I stopped to marvel at the beautiful horses. We watched as the carriage slowly disappeared through a thicket of deep trees, and we slowly ambled back to the homestead.

Turning towards Jasper, I pressed against him, resting my head on his chest and glancing straight up at him. "Thank you so very much, Jazz." I whispered, watching as snow flurry after snow flurry landed in his tamed locks.

"You're quite welcome, Miss Alice."

With that, he leaned down and kissed me once again, his hand resting on the small of my back and pulling me close to him. My life was complete, and another Christmas would come and go. This one, however, would always stray in my mind because of the amazing experience that had happened tonight, all because of my Jasper.

**This is for my great friend, Desiree Boils. She is a great person and is always willing to help. She is a great writer and friend. I hope you like it, Des. [:**


End file.
